


Annoying magnetism

by Fnorpan



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Drinking, Everyday Life, F/M, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Killing, Sexual Frustration, Story spoilers Hoth, drabble with happy ending, minor story spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:14:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25365928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fnorpan/pseuds/Fnorpan
Summary: A short everyday life drabble story about the unlucky life of my Miraluka Jedi Knight.Her internal romance-compass is shot, the Jedi-order wants her gone and the universe wont give her a break. So getting stuck babysitting an imp during a snowstorm on one of the most inhospitable planets in the known galaxy was just her luck.--I realized the moment I had posted this that it had mixed up my knight with my consular in the story and thus some elements did not add up (crew of the knight while the story seems to progress around a consular) I have since corrected this and added the right tag's to the story. I'm sorry for any inconvenience this may have caused.
Kudos: 4





	1. You'd think I'd learn

**Author's Note:**

> I've been gone a long time from this community and I have missed it. I've just been trying to keep my head above water since my divorce and finding time to write hasn't been easy. Some times not even possible for weeks and months on end.
> 
> Due to a knee-injury I have had an unexpected lull in "have-to's" and once again had some time to put some effort into writing. This story was born from my own frustration at the way life has been tossing me under the metaphorical bus again and again for the last two years. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> Cheers!

Annoyed at the situation around me I sunk my yellowish lightsabers deeper in my enemy’s chest cavity and watched in surly resignation as his eyeballs rolled back into his head. I pulled my weapons free in one smooth but irritated movement and stared at my enemy as his rigid muscles started sagging and he crumbled to the charred, bloodstained floor with a guttural almost gurgling sound followed by a muted thud.

I sigh.

For pity's sake, there where only so many times one should possibly be able to fall for the same setup before the lesson _should_ have sunk in – and me being a Miraluka only served to make these situations even more ludicrous.  
I mean, I – like all Miraluka – was born force-sensitive and was by natures own design, I might add, using the force to fuel my vision. And being born without physical vision usually made us more receptive to a lot of things, therein be the ability to easier discern truth and lie. Emphasis on _‘usually’_ since, apparently, I must have skipped out on that lesson. Or I had some funky genetic flaw that no one had ever heard of before.

Maybe I should just save everyone in the galaxy some major hassle and willingly report to the Jedi council as soon as I got attracted to someone. Since that was apparently a sign of impending doom and or a gargantuan catastrophe just waiting to happen. Or better yet! The Republic could use me as their personal spy-detector...

I glumly powered down my lightsabers, hung my arms by my sides and looked down once more at the well-sculpted, gold skinned Zabrak that now was reduced to yet another mess of epic proportions on the steel floor of my flying home.

“Second one this month…” I muttered bitterly to myself and grimaced.

“Master Satele's not gonna like this...”

Not that she was overly fond of me anyway since I broke too many rules and regulations and refused to play the role of the _'good little Jedi'_ in their grand holier-than-thou schemes. Also, I was probably flirting too much with the dark side for her liking – and half of the fuckable population of the galaxy too for that matter. But for once, it would be nice not to have that extra ire – usually irritation sparked from complete cluster-bumbles such as this – spice our normal oh-so-lovely conversations.

Irritated that once again I lucked out and would end up alone and unsatisfied for the evening, I meticulously buttoned my pants back up and hung my lightsabers on my belt before bending down to snatch my grey-ish top from the floor and yank it roughly back over my bare, pale-skinned chest. My standard issue brownish Jedi robe had landed a few paces away on the steel floor and I snagged it as I dejectedly passed the dead Zabrak and proceed out of my sparsely decorated quarters. With one last glare at the offending scene in my room I snort indignantly and slammed the door closed.

I leaned back on the cold metal door after putting my old, worn robe over my shoulders – not bothering with the hood. A deep sigh escapes me as I correct the small black shades covering my regressed eye sockets. My hands get a bit chilled after touching the metals on the door and my fingers feels extra soothing rubbing over my temples a few times before combing my hands through my long silvery hair to gather it into its usual high-position ponytail.

_'I need a drink...'_

My tired mind was buzzing worse than a galactic killikhive during springtime when I abruptly but resolutely shoved off the door and started towards the med-bay. Doc may be a sleaze and a pain in my rear most of the times but, he _always_ had something nerve-soothing in his stash and he _never_ got heavy with conversations. Nor was he big on lectures. Thank the stars for small miracles. Satele could chew me out enough to last me three lifetimes in one sitting and the last thing I needed in times like these, was an earful from my crew too.

Of course I had to stop by C2 on my way towards the lower deck and, for the second time this week, I order him to clean up yet another huge flopperoo of mine. Even if C2 was impeccably polite and professional, he also – like always – reminded me that I needed to report this incident to the council.

Stars I hate droids with impeccable protocols...

Huffing in resigned frustration I glared at C2 who only droned on about the fact that if I didn't report it, it was his solemn duty to do so before disturbing or discarding any evidence of such an atrocious crime. He then continues gushing about the assassination attempts and how utterly happy he is that he has such a capable master.

Tuning the annoying droid out I bit my lip as I bring up my holo. Begrudgingly I poked the call button to _Dread_ master Satele.

The holo beeped a few times – too few if you ask me – before spluttering to life to greet me with the Jedi Masters stern face. She wore _that_ look. The one that told me she already knew something fishy was up and was ready with a billion different reprimands and a speech about how upholding the Jedi code was non debatable.   
I sighed – for what felt like the hundredth time since my lightsabers penetrated the now dead Zabrak's well-shaped chest – and steady myself for what was to come. Running my hand lazily over my head I proceeded to explain the precarious situation – or rather to monotonously confess to yet another embarrassing cock-up.

And she, of course, she chewed me out...

Big time...

With all the lecture’s I’d heard by now, I was pretty sure the Jedi Council would have me exiled without a moment’s notice, if it weren't for the fact that I had saved their hides and millions of lives across the galaxy more times than I would care to count. Thus I think they kept me around only because it would look really, really bad to the rest of the republic if they didn't.

But yea, I really think I should have learned by now... Because in the a measly span of just two years, my fuck-ups ranged everything from imperial spies, assassins and Sith Lords to gang members and bounty hunters. All weaselling their way close to me in order to wipe me off the face of the galaxy.

So far, none had been successful - a fact to which I used to thank the stars for – but lately I wasn't so sure. My inane bad luck royally fucked with my private life. Which technically, according to the Jedi-code I wasn't even supposed to have, but then again, I never was one for rules.   
Hell, if I hadn't been spotted as a superior force-sensitive by my parents and then mercilessly slung into the Jedi-program as a kid, I would probably be out in the galaxy right now wreaking havoc as a smuggler. Or worse.

So maybe Satele was right about that one little thing, staying single and unhitched _was_ probably for the best. At least with my track record. And with all the countless disastrous dates and hookups littering my past, I really – like seriously and absolutely _really –_ thought I _should_ have learned that I, famed Knight of the Jedi order, was cursed to forever be dating Mr 'vibo'.   
My mood soured even further after that realization and I almost felt like flying my sorry ass into the next passing sun just to be rid of my problems.

"Hey gorgeous! Couldn't keep away I see, not that I blame you." Doc said with his normal flirtations grin, bringing me back to the present as I entered the Med-bay surly and unannounced.

"Who can resist the galaxy's best Doc?" I flung back in knee-jerk like I always do, even though Doc's probably the last humanoid in the entire known universe I would ever let into my pants.

"It's just a matter of time until you and I have some quality time aaaall to ourselves." Doc smirked confidently and wiggled his eyebrows at me.

"Keep that up and I might take my drinking elsewhere." I warned him through a chuckle, winking at the obnoxious dark-haired man with the tacky moustache and dark brown lewd eyes.

"Now sweetheart, don't be like that. You're the only descent conversationalist on the entire ship and I'm pretty sure I'd shrivel up and die if you stopped visiting!" He said, uncharacteristically serious underneath all that facade of lecherous, narcissistic snark as he leaned nonchalantly against one of the support beams.

"Aww you say the sweetest things Doc. Now crack open the booze so I can drown my latest disaster." I replied with a worn smile, taking a seat on the cot.

"Again?" He asked, sounding somewhere in-between awed and astounded. He snuck a curious peak my way as he yanked up a bottle and a couple of glasses from a crate and started pouring.

"You know me!" I answered, throwing my hands up in theatrical exasperation before gratefully taking the offered glass of alcohol with a heavy sigh. Corellian Brandy I noticed as I swallowed a large swig. The alcohol immediately served to ease the severe frown off my face and I reckoned a few more of them and I'd be pleasantly fuzzy and forgetful – maybe even enough so to get some sleep.

One of the best things about Doc in these kinds of circumstances was that he didn't linger. He dodged any sensitive, deep subject with supreme surgical expertise, and today was thankfully, no different. True to his nature Doc flippantly changed the subject to a more easily digested one, happy to banter on about past and future conquests and shallow glory. It was, for once, most welcome and offered my mind a pleasant distraction from the heap of dead hunk on the floor of my quarters – hopefully by now removed and spaced, courtesy of C2-N2.


	2. Booze, war and have-to's

Arriving at Hoth was as cold as it was miserable. In between the frequent snowstorms and pirate-attacks, the _'behind the stage'-_ war between the Empire and the Republic was raging to the point of madness. I often wondered why we all couldn't just get along. Then I remembered the empire likes its slaves, favours superiority and had a taste for cruelty which doesn't really sit well with me, nor the republic.

I had been battling my way through imps, pirates and Sith for days and still I was nowhere near finished with all the small missions that needed to be done. Sighing at my fortune – or rather lack there of – and tired as hell, I took a large swig of my drink and shot a glance towards the barkeep who was overeagerly tending to a random customer a few stools to my right.

There were a few upsides to Hoth though. Like gorgeous military-men, some Twi’lek engineers and then the Togruta I agreed to help before coming to this small cantina. But to my dismay none had shown any interest or reciprocated my flirting. Was one night of bliss to much to ask for? Seriously?

_'Blast it all... Finding a partner for the night shouldn't be this damn hard! I'm neither ugly nor picky...'_ I internally sneered as I downed the last content in the glass and ordered a refill.

When my glass was sufficiently topped off again I started thinking about my next move. I mean since I obviously wasn't going to spend my time blissfully tumbling around in bed with anyone, I could just as well read up on and plot walk-throughs of the upcoming missions.

‘ _Well… Cheers to that…’_

\--

The following day went by quickly as I again worked my way through a myriad of Sith, Imps and local wildlife until I had found all the passports the Togruta had left behind in their hurry to get to safety. Finally done for the day, I dragged my weary self over to my parked speeder and haul my ass back to Aurek Base by the shuttle-port.

To my annoyance the Togruta were nowhere to be found and I was left to grumble over my bad luck in the cantina again. By the time I was on my third drink, one of the Togruta's came storming inside, instantly making a beeline for me with a face that told me this wasn't going to be pleasant.

“Shitsticks!” I cursed under my breath, unhooking one of my lightsabers, just in case.

He asked about the passports, looming over my table with a sneer plastered all across his features. Saying he was hostile would be a like saying a bantha is heavy – a huge understatement. I raised a questioning eyebrow at the ungrateful son of a Hutt. Patiently waiting for an answer as to what had his head-tails in a twist and making him surlier than a hungry rankor.

"Well? Did you get them or not?" He asked again, obviously ignoring my unspoken question about the unwarranted hostility.

"Yea actually, I did... But, I made the deal with Lodish not you." I replied with an annoyed scoff as I stood up to better face the male.  
Of course he exploded at that, hurling both pathetic threats and petty insults my way. I just sighed, shaking my head at the spectacle for a while. But as I tired of the never-ending stream of profanities I flicked the switch to my lightsaber and the buzzing noise as it powered up seemed to give the agitated Togruta some pause. Finally he went silent and his eyes flickered nervously to the red glow emanating from the newly acquired lightsaber I snatched off a Sith a few days ago.

"You wouldn't?!" the Togruta said, probably trying to sound confident but all I heard was a nervous dare. One that I was dying to take him up on, but I really shouldn't kill him. Master Satele would flay me alive with her mind if I did. So I settled for knocking him out.   
After a quick look around I force-grabbed a bottle off the nearest Cantina-shelf and lobbed it hard in his head. The rather large male went down without further fight but the bartender frowned upon the misuse of his precious liquor and I ended up having to pay for the blasted thing. But at least I avoided another tedious chewing out from my high and mighty superiors.

A little luck at last, right?

Wrong...

Having hauled the suspiciously aggressive Togruta over to the Republic officers for questioning, I ran into the rest of their group. Three males in total. Lodish, the one who had asked for my help, and two other males trailing a little behind. One of the males I didn’t have a name for came up to me, pointed a finger hard into my chest and started yammering on about me being a racist overconfident scum who stole their rightful possessions so they couldn't flee from Hoth as they intended.

I just stared, actually stumped at this point and having one hell of a hard time not force-choking the stripes out of the ungrateful pile of bantha dung in sheer reflex to his spiteful yowling. I looked over to Lodish with a cocked eyebrow but he only looked back with an incredulous look, shook his head and shrugged. He seemed as bewildered as I.

Mercifully two troopers came up to us – probably to see what all the ruckus was about – and they arrived just milliseconds before my patience ran as dry as a riverbed on Tatooine during high summer and made me accidentally do something stupid.  
The Togruta immediately turned to the troopers and tried to convince the soldiers that I was as evil as the Emperor's personal Sith-spawn and argued that I had framed his brother out of spite due to their background as former imperial engineers.

‘ _Oh... so that is what this crapfest is about...’_ I thought in exasperation while powering down my saber.

The two soldiers looked from the agitated Togruta over to me and then back again. I could see their eyebrows shooting up into the sky before settling back down in a couple of incredulous scowls as their gaze once again landed on the upset tail-head.

"You're talking about this woman?" One of the soldiers said, pointing to me. And the Togruta nodded firmly with fists clenched hard at his sides.

"You're sure?" the trooper asked again with an incredulous look and still pointing. “This woman right here?”

"Yes!" The Togruta snapped in anger.

"uhm.. ok. Let's try this again. You are absolutely sure that you mean **this** woman...” the second trooper said, and again pointed my way. “...who single-handedly saved Tython, liberated Quesh, Taris, Balmorra and stars only knows how many other places and people. And who is currently fighting the Empire's grasp on Hoth as we speak?" the second trooper finished with a sceptically raised brow and at that point I could almost feel the Togruta's discomfort while all three of them looked wide-eyed at me.

_'Didn't expect that now did you! Dumb fuck...'_ But my gleefully smug thoughts stop short as I realize the implications of the soldiers’ statement.

"Not single-handedly..." I mutter tiredly into a sigh, hands flying up to rub my temples as my heart sank into my stomach in a nauseating motion.  
My reputation really didn't need to get any more ridiculous and these giddy soldiers in obvious hero-worship was not helping. I always preferred being inconspicuous - if possible – since it was easier to get things done under the radar then, but now when the loth-cat was out of the bag that was clearly no longer an option. The remainder of my stay on Hoth would undoubtedly be plagued by a myriad of curious inquiries, assassination-attempts and even more bothersome help-requests.

"Here..." I dumped the passports in Lodish arms in a hurry and told him to watch what company he kept a little better in the future. He looked at me with still wide eyes and nodded absent-mindedly and I could feel their eyes follow my every move as I grumpily disappear towards the Cantina.

I seriously needed a drink or ten now that suddenly there was a whole new mountain of reasons why this trip couldn't be over fast enough...

\--

I drank myself buzzed at a table in the back of the cantina in silence and relative seclusion. Numbing the pain of the miserable cold and the loneliness I usually keep so well hidden. With me being “outed” to the public, everyone was to be considered an enemy and no one was to be allowed closer than talking-distance.   
If I was a hazard with relationships when no one knew who I was, I was a walking, talking, natural disaster with a bull’s eye painted straight on my forehead now.

When I felt I had enough booze and self-pity I made my way to my temporary quarters at the base while still feeling everyone’s eyes on me. Some were curious, some angry and spiteful and some were just annoyingly in awe... I sighed in frustration as I unlocked my door, stepped inside with a grumble and slammed the door shut in a sudden burst of anger. I had just wanted to get the work done, get laid and be off this miserable snowball! But instead I was now stuck doing menial tasks, frustrated and cold and with no way to really relieve the pent up tension since Mr 'vibo' was left in his lock-box on my ship!

Ripping my clothes off despite the obvious cold I left them in a careless trail behind me as I headed for the refresher. I was shivering by the time I entered and the sonic shower did little to ease the cold but at least I got the days' worth of grime off. And to be honest, the cold felt oddly comforting in my state of irritated misery.

A couple of blaster-shots and sounds of an obvious scuffle startle me out of my semi-drunken self-pity and I quickly jumped out of the shower. Grabbing my sabers from the washbasin I power them up as I burst out of the refresher in a hurry. There in front of me on the floor was a violently thrashing and cursing human - obviously a bounty hunter - pinned to the floor by a familiar figure.

“Lodish?” I said, disbelief colouring my words.

Both he and the human bounty hunter snapped their heads to me and their eyes went wide as saucers. I remembered I was stark naked and with my clothes inconveniently littered all over the floor. I squirmed a little under their wide-eyed scrutiny but since I still needed to know what in the name of a bantha's rear was going on in my bedroom I had no choice but to cowboy up and deal.

“I’m sure you boys've seen a woman before. Now, mind tellin' me what you're doin' in my room?" I ask suspiciously with my lightsabers drawn and ready for anything. None of the men said anything for a long time so I continue with a tone thick with the kind of implication that usually sent most lesser men reeling.

"If it’s privacy you boys seek I’d be more than happy to get my clothes and go back to the Cantina…"

The two men looked at each other, then back to me and the bounty hunter indeed started reeling like a raving lunatic about not swinging that way and if the blasted Togruta would just get off him he would prove it. Lodish yanked the bounty hunters helmet off with a sneer on his face and hit him square in the jaw.

“You are not honourable enough to even touch her!” he growled in togruti at the human now holding his face with both his hands.

_'Interesting.'_ I thought before focusing back on the bounty hunter.

Bounty hunters were rarely honest, nor very smart – nor where they republicans for that matter – and having one in my room just hours after having my identity broadcast to the entirety of Hoth, was without a doubt, not a good thing. Lodish was an unknown factor in all this but I could probably take care of him later if need arose. Therefore, in one swift movement, I force-lifted the bounty hunter out from under Lodish and buried one of my saber in his chest. I watched carefully as the light went out of his eyes before letting his body slump to the floor next to his helmet.

There. One problem less. But – I heaved a miserable bastard of a sigh – Satele was going to grind me to dust...

Shoving my glum thoughts aside, I turn to Lodish who had gotten up off the floor. His hands immediately went up, palms forward, in that universal gesture of meaning no harm as he nervously looked at my lightsabers.

“So... I know why this force-forsaken piss-bag was here. But... why are you?” I asked, fixing my attention on the skittish Togruta. His head tails were twitching as he slowly backed up towards the door, still eyeing the red light of my weapons.   
He had a hard time looking at me and I remembered with a chilled shudder I was still naked. I felt goosebumps forming all over my body from the prolonged exposure to the cold and deftly picked up my robe and slung it across my shoulders to shield me, at least a little, from both gaze and temperature.

“I came to thank you. He... uhm, the bounty hunter... was trying to sneak into your room. I only wanted to help.” Lodish says in broken basic, looking anywhere but directly at me.

“Awfully convenient timing, wouldn’t you say?” My voice was dripping with cynical implications as I poked the corpse of the bounty hunter with my foot to emphasize my point.

Lodish shot off a couple of sentences swearing his innocence before seemingly realizing that that is almost certainly exactly what anyone trying to kill me would say in this situation. He fell silent for a moment, visibly contemplating his predicament.

“You were flirting before. My companions didn’t approve so I stayed silent. But... I… came to see if you were still interested.” he confesses in that full voice heavy with accent.

"Even if that is true, how do I know? I'm getting real tired of leaving dead bodies strewn across the galaxy..." I answered tiredly as I powered down my weapons and relaxed my stance slightly to be able to rub some warmth back into my extremities.

"Your cold..." he stated falling back into his mother-tongue as he looked me over in a sudden burst of concern. I was about to bite out a sarcastic reply when he continued.

"I'm sorry... I'll be two doors down, to your right.” he looked at me with eyes full of implications. “If you change your mind.”

After finishing his sentence he practically bolted for the door, leaving me to ponder my choices.

\--

Of course I couldn't sleep after that. The annoyingly handsome Togruta's words kept replaying in my head, over and over. I knew it was a bad idea to even think about it but I was seriously at my wits end by now. My entire being ached from lack of relief and it was clear I wasn't going to be able to sleep anyway.

I sighed as I resign myself to my stubborn fate. What was one more potential body in the wake of all the mayhem I left behind anyway? I mean Satele and the council already loathed me as much as our imperial adversaries so why did I care? Besides, I was a Jedi and didn't even need my a weapons to do massive damage so I would be fine even if this went to shit in a food-factory.

Right?

Right!

Finished with my internal pep-talk I got up and trudged over to the dresser my clothes were draped over. I dressed quickly, hefted my lightsaber on my belt and stalked over to the door with purpose. Three deep breaths later I open the door, ready to face yet another potential mistake but instead I got stopped in my tracks and groaned in exasperation.

"What?!?!" I snapped at the young surprised soldier about to knock on my face because the door abruptly disappeared on him.

"Uhm... Hi... No... Sorry... uhm, Ma'am, Captain Laskin wants to speak to you... ma'am! It’s urgent." He stuttered violently and fidgeted with his fingers as he desperately tried to get his message across. Very unbecoming.

I sighed in disappointment, scratching the back of my neck as I decided if I should yell at this man undeservingly, force persuade him to leave or just go along for the ride. I decided to do the latter, if only to protect the poor guy who was just doing his job as a messenger. It was hardly his fault that I was crawling around in my own skin, itching for an outlet and he probably didn't deserve getting the thrashing of a lifetime for things way out of his control.

"Lead the way..." I said glumly, shoulders slumping in defeat.  
The young soldier visibly perked up with relief, stuttering an _'Aye ma'am'_ before leading the way towards what felt like my inevitable doom.

I regretted my decision to come along without fuss the moment Laskin laid out the reason for calling me. In the middle of the frickin night no less!  
Apparently the Outpost Senth had called in, claiming to need immediate assistance with a very precarious situation that couldn't wait until morning.

Oh joy...

During the holo-call I almost balked as the Lieutenant from Senth revealed that a real live imperial Captain had strolled onto the republic outpost with a proposition intriguing enough to not have him shot on sight. I didn't know if I should laugh at the apparent lack of security at the outpost, or admire the imperial Captain's cunning to be able to get onto a republic base undetected.

Since I had been drinking quite heavily during the evening I notified the men that I would be taking my speeder to the outpost first thing in the morning. But to my earth-shattering annoyance both lieutenants immediately started whining about that being way too late and _'how will we contain the imperial without being inhospitable but at the same time without risking republic secrets'_.  
I massaged my temples while wondering if force persuading the lot of them to let me sleep would be considered too unethical. Knowing Satele it would be heavily frowned upon. I sighed again.

"Private Jackson will give you a lift." Laskin suddenly said with a semi convincing tone of voice. It looked like he was a little afraid of offending me but I meet his gaze with my own eyeless one and begrudgingly agreed. At least that meant I didn't have to drive. Hopefully that also meant I could doze off during the drive. Well at least until the cold threatened to eat parts of me while I was still alive.

"Good luck Jedi, and thanks!" Laskin said in relief before dismissing everyone and leaving me alone to figuratively stare at the nervous messenger who was now also supposed to drive me all the way over to the ass end of Hoth.

"Follow me." The young man mumbled stiffly before mechanically spinning on his heel to start marching towards the speeder pad.

"Yea..." I grumbled in resignation, dragging my weary body towards yet another thankless mission.

Fuck… My… Life...


	3. Snowstorm mischief

This had got to be the worst frickin idea in months. Why in the name of everything holy did I have to be the one to escort the stuck up Imperial Captain back to neutral ground?! Couldn't we just have smacked him unconscious and sent him in a crate over to the nearest imperial camp?

Hoth was a cold, windy, inhospitable hellhole and was bad enough by itself without me having to go prancing around in subzero temperatures and blistering winds with an uptight, humourless imp by my side.

"We need to find shelter." The thick imperial dialect behind me said. The tone shivering ever so slightly and even though I agreed, I couldn't help but snark at the man.

"Really Biron?! I thought this lovely stroll was all rainbows and daises..." I mentally rolled my eyes at the immediate indignant aura rolling of the Captain. Thankfully he kept any retorts to himself, only grumbling curses under his breath as I turn back to continue walking.

I was sure it was this way. Unless my internal compass was as royally fuck as the one guiding me towards men.  
There was supposed to be a little collection of huts used by hunting Talz this way. Just around a small hill and around a bend. But to my dismay the huts were nowhere to be seen when we passed what I had surmised to be said bend. I cursed loud enough for the imp to stop in his tracks as well as discontinuing his near constant unhappy muttering. He glowered at me. His annoyance clear as day on his face and I scowled back as much as I could without actual eyes. We were both shivering like a Kowakian monkey-lizard dangling over a sarlacc pit.

Biron suddenly narrowed his eyes, looking off to my right. He lit up and pointed at something over my shoulder.

"There!" his words barely reaching my ears over the winds aggressive howling and my head almost snapped clean off as I spun to look at whatever he was pointing at. I swear I have never been so grateful to see a couple of run down hunting-huts in my entire life and I started rattling of thanks to every deity I knew the name of.

Together the Captain and I struggled to get the generator running. It wasn't just old and rusty, it was frozen pretty much solid. Thankfully the damn thing relented after a little 'not so gentle' coaxing.   
With power somewhat restored, Biron and I all but fled inside the nearest hut and huddled down, thankful to be out of the wind and cold. The hut itself was pretty plain. Containing nothing more than a couple of cots and a little stove that also served as a heater. It wasn't much but at least the temperature was above freezing and the wind didn't threaten to rip you in half while crushing your eardrums with the force of its howling.

I looked over to Biron, bitterly huddling by the wall at the back of the hut. He was muttering to himself while trying to rub some warmth into his arms again. The poor man looked absolutely miserable and I couldn't blame him. I felt rather miserable myself but I could at least help relieve some of the chill from my bones by use of the force. So that is what I did, while searching for bedding and preparing to ride out the storm. Though I never really allowed my back towards Biron. He was an imperial after all and there was no telling what he would be up to given the chance.

\--

I could hear the Captains teeth clattering in the dark as well as his laboured, stuttering breathing. It had been a few hours since we took refuge in the hut. Darkness had crept over the hellish planet and we had decided that despite the still inhospitable temperature in the hut, we would try to sleep.  
We both knew the other one would do anything but sleep but it was a nice sentiment. I was fairly ok despite the chilliness in the air but I had heard Biron spiralling ever deeper into his shivering despite him being fully dressed in his survival gear while being bundled up in a ball on the makeshift bed and under the covers.

I sighed. It was hard to believe I was feeling sorry for the imperial but the amount of teeth-clattering was bordering on heartbreaking and only moments later I heard a noise that sent shivers down my spine. The Captain whimpered. Like actually pathetically whimpered. That was my breaking point. So, sue me for being a weak-hearted woman with too much mushy feelings swimming around inside my big squishy heart.  
I got up, resolutely pulling the thick thermal blanket with me as I reached to light a small lamp on my way over to the bed Biron had claimed as his own. His green eyes were closed, his skin pale and lips had turned an unhealthy shade of bluish purple.

"Shit..." I whispered to myself as I spread my thermal blanket over the icicle-man that once constituted as Biron.

"I told you to get your body heat up before using the thermal blanket!" I muttered grumpily. Not looking forward to the things I would have to do to drag this stuck up, stubborn and grumpy imperial back from the shores of hypothermic unconsciousness.

I opted for stripping the Captain out of his survival gear before getting rid of my own. I tossed my robe and shoes aside as well, leaving me in my wrap-top, boxers and socks. I sighed again, heavily, before reluctantly crawling under the two thermal blankets with the ice-cube formerly known as Captain Biron.  
After tucking us in as best I could, I felt my way around the imp's uniform until I managed to wrestle him out of the top and bottom of it. I shivered violently at the contact with the imperials burning cold, shuddering form as I wriggled myself into a comfortable position, careful not to let too much cold air in under the blankets. When I was done I hesitated and I had to steel myself before I managed to persuade my body to wrap itself around Biron.

"FUCK!" I all but shouted in response to the spasms the chilled body of the imperial invoked in my own. My teeth were soon clattering in tune with Biron's and I had to concentrate to the point of meditation to be able to keep the force circulating my blood and heat at a higher rate than normal.

"I should let you freeze to death you stupid, arrogant ass..." I stuttered through clenched teeth. Forcing my body to stay flush against Biron's despite my survival instincts screaming and clawing at my insides to let him go and steal the blankets for myself.

I don't know how long I stayed like that, fighting my instincts to flee the dangerously low temperatures of Biron's skin against my own. Occasionally spluttering a string of profanities or muttering about leaving the stubborn imperial to his own machinations, consequences be damned. But soon enough I felt not only my own, but Biron's body starting to relax. His teeth weren’t clattering like an entire orchestra of cymbals, his lips started gaining a healthier peach tone and his skin was reverting back from pale as a sheet to its normal pale olive tone.

With Biron out of the woods from death by hypothermia, I turned my thoughts to getting up and returning to my own side of the hut. It wasn't the most pleasant of things I could be doing but I bullied myself into believing it was for the best. Sharing a bed with an imperial was probably considered a really bad thing. I reluctantly pulled the thermal blankets from my exhausted body and sat up to swing my legs out of bed. But I didn't even get halfway there before a strong arm snaked around my waist and a still chilled but definitely warming body snuggled closer to me, expertly locking me in place.

I slowly turned my head to look at the former icicle man now turned octopus. He was still sleeping and apparently, he wasn't happy about his heat source trying to flee the premises. Experimentally I wriggled in his hold, earning me a slight whine accompanied by a faint 'no' on top of an iron grip forming around my limbs. Didn't look like I was going anywhere anytime soon. At least not without manhandling the imperial. And to be honest, I was much too tired to even think about it.  
Laying back down I wriggled into a comfortable position halfway onto my side and Biron unconsciously moved with me. Never letting me go for even a second. Like a leech.

‘Well... It could be worse...’ I thought lazily as my eyes drooped.

At least Biron wasn't ugly. And he didn't smell bad, despite what every republic mother wanting to scare their children said. Not to mention the shared body heat was very welcome under the circumstances.

All in all, the situation wasn't totally horrible... Biron wasn't all bad... for an imp that is.

\--

I woke up to an insensitive rustle of the bed and blankets, making me groan in exasperated disbelief. Then I heard the safety of a gun click.

Shaking my head to clear my vision from sleep, like a mole blinking against the sudden onslaught of the sun, I heaved myself slowly up on one elbow to metaphorically glare at the man sitting curled up in one thermal blanket on what was previously my side of the room.

Biron had his side-arm pointed at my chest with an inscrutable look on his face.

Just my damned luck...

"Oh for the love of..." I muttered, mentally rolling my eyes before flopping down on the pillow again. I made a point of burrowing my head into said pillow and dragging my blanket up over my head.

I refused to deal with this right now. The irony of the universe knew no bounds it seemed and I was so far past caring it was scary. The blasted imp would be doing me a favour at this point if he decided to shoot me.

"A perfectly sane response to someone pointing a gun at you..." Biron replied unsteadily. His tone more than a little off his usual pitch of snark.

"Yea? Bite me! Shoot or don't. Either way I hereby refuse to deal with any more of this blasted universe's insane need for a pathetic amount of drama!!" My frustrated voice came out muffled to the point of barely discernible but I could hear Biron covering a slight chuckle with a cough.

Bastard...

I peered up at him from under my blanket, eyeing the gun before letting go of a sigh bullying my throat for attention.

None force-users could be so bloody daft!

Flicking my hand in the general direction of the man I flipped the bed he was sitting on and smirked in gleeful satisfaction when I heard the stiff Captain squawk and the shot go wide.

“What the stars is wrong with you!” Biron reeled at me as soon as he managed to crawl his stuck-up ass of the ground.

“Me?! I wasn’t the one pointing a gun at my rescuer…” I grumbled from under the thermal blanket.

“I wasn’t going to shoot! I just… wait, what?” Biron looked sincerely confused as I peered up at him from under my blanket again.

“You just… what? Needed to assert yourself? Yea, yea I get it… Big bad imperial got saved by a wimpy republic Jedi and had to try getting his balls back by waving a gun around…” I couldn’t help the snarky remarks dripping with sarcasm that escaped my still fogged up and tired brain.

“NO! That's not… And... What? Forget that. What do you mean rescued?! Last I checked I walked in here on my own accord and went to bed like that too. Then I wake up to this!” Biron agitatedly pointed to me and then his semi naked form before huddling up in the thermal blanket again.

My brain literally jump-started itself as I jerked up to lean out of my nest to do my best impression of a stare his way. But the imp looked so violated that I broke down laughing. I laughed so hard I thought my stomach was going to vacate the premises in protest, claiming overuse. Biron on the other hand scowled at the floor, looking ten shades of annoyed.

“Awww, poor little imp. Getting molested by the big bad Jedi…” I gasped out as I gripped my stomach tight. Another wave of giggling settled over me and I heard Biron sigh. Then there was a rustling sound from Biron's corner. And as I looked up, I was temporarily blinded by a pillow landing in my surprised face. I let out a rather ungraceful squeak as I flopped my arms around to protect me from my horrible assailant before my body caught up with my brain.

It was Biron’s turn to break into a fit of laughter. At first he tried to hide it. Coughing into his fist, scowling and what not. But eventually he just broke, laughing until he was more or less a wheezing heap on the cold floor, clawing at it for support to stay at least half way upright.  
I glowered at him from my perch in midst of my thermal blanket nest like a petulant child but his laughter was infectious. It felt nice to just goof around, not having to worry about the galaxy going to hell in a handcart for a moment. So I snickered alongside him. Imagining how I must have looked fighting a big evil pillow all by my lonesome.

When we both had settled a little we just stared in silence at each other. Biron had sat down on the edge of the tipped-over cot opposite me and fiddled with the hem of the blanket while shuddering slightly at the sound of the stormy wind raging about outside.

“All manner of jokes aside. What do you mean you rescued me? What happened?” The imperial sounded nothing but sincere this time and I decided no harm could come of telling him the honest to God truth.

By the time I was done the Captain’s olive tones skin had turned a deeper shade of red and he was trying to turtle up in his blanket to hide.

“Thank you…” The words were uttered in a hushed tone and became muffled by the blanket. I could barely make them out but they were uttered none the less and it made me smile.

"Hey, we've already shared a bed half the night so how about we keep sharing for comforts sake. Hm?" Biron looked at me like I was an alien sprouting two heads at first but just as I thought he would start being all annoyingly imperial again, he got up and resolutely came walking over.

Finding a comfortable way to sleep however, proved to be very difficult.

"How did we manage to fit in this puny cot the first time?" Biron sat up in frustration when we couldn't find a way to sleep. In fact we couldn't even find a position in which we could relax.

"You were an octopus..." I stated shamelessly as I leaned on my head on my arm and grinned when Biron flushed red again.

"I was cold..." He spluttered to his defence.

"We were spooning, there was lots of hugging and at one point you were on top of me..." I couldn't help but relentlessly tease him and watch him squirm. I hadn't had this much fun for months. If I had known imps where this much fun I'd have hunted one down ages ago, Jedi-order be damned.

Biron was bright red by now but glared intensely at me. I just grinned back and patted the bed next to me. He looked at the place I patted like I had just filled it with creepy crawlers and I decided to just let him be for a while. I turned my back to him and wriggled into a comfortable position on my side, pulling my blanket up. Soon after Biron carefully followed. At first there was a gap between us as Biron stubbornly refused to fully spoon and I noticed he struggled with laying still. Impatient as I was to get back to sleep again I grabbed the imperial by the arm and dragged his chest flush against my back without really thinking. I pinned his arm around my waist with my own where it could rest comfortably and grinned to myself when Biron sucked in a sharp breath as our bodies touched. He tensed up but at least he didn't struggle and after a few moments I felt him slowly starting to relax. He even found a spot for his head near my neck without flinching every time I took a breath.

As I was dosing off I heard him mumble something.

"Hm? Whas'tha?" I managed to bully out of my sleep-drunk vocal cords.

"You, smell good..." Biron mumbled and uncharacteristically dragged what I guessed was his nose up my neck. In two seconds flat, I went from nearly asleep to wide awake and I struggled not to tense up like a bowstring at the implications of Biron's actions. I wondered if this was really happening. Was the universe gonna come crashing down on me in a few seconds? Was there going to be a knife in the back, a gun to the head? Or was the hut going to be overrun with imperial stormtroopers in just a few seconds...?

I slowly turned in Biron's embrace and my frenzied paranoia melted away a little as I saw his equally suspicious face. I imagined we both looked womp rats who accidentally wandered into a Rills-nest and I bit my lip as I pondered the harm in giving in to my new found fascination with the Captain. Biron by the looks of it seemed to harbour similar thoughts as he averted his eyes a bit and turned pinkish under my scrutiny.

Blast the consequences! I was already all but ostracised by my order and getting laid by an imp wasn't going to change my standings with them. Making my mind up I abruptly yanked Biron in for a kiss and felt him go stiff as a board at the sudden change. He softened in seconds as our lips warmed to each other and the kiss deepened. It wasn't long before he started taking liberties. His warm, lithe hands roamed hungrily to places on my body that had been neglected for far to long and his lips demanded ever more. He was a hungry bed-partner I found out and I wasn't complaining in the least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. :)


End file.
